


Honesty

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [8]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Honesty

In all honesty, you wanted that kiss. Fuck, did you ever. But…Sam just got a divorce. He just found out that Jess had been cheating on him. He’d had a hell of a day. There was no way in hell he was thinking straight. You teared up, wishing you’d opted for the damn phone with voice texting. It would have to wait though. You had to text Sam, tell him you were sorry, but you didn’t think that he wanted you like that- he just wanted to get out the stress of the day. Fuck, that sounds terrible. But, it wasn’t like you could tell him that yeah, you wanted him, but you felt like you’d be a rebound. No matter what you said, or did, it would be very awkward tomorrow.

* * *

‘_Do I call her? Should I text her? What the fuck was I thinking, I shouldn’t have done that._’ I probably just scared her away. He stood in the open doorway slowly banging his head off the door. He shut and locked the door, walking back to his office, he would send an email to Charlie letting her know that he was going to work from home tomorrow. He also let her know that he needed to go before a judge by Tuesday morning, so that he could file the paperwork for custody, to stop Jess from being able to pick them up on Wednesday. He also made a mental note, to start looking for another nanny, because he was an idiot.

* * *

You sat in your car when you got home, knowing that Adam would know that something was wrong, and you’d be conned into talking about it. About him. Grabbing your phone, you texted Sam.

_I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you back. I’m sure you just had a rough day. All’s forgiven._

Holding back tears, as you knew it was a horrible lie, you hit send and got out of the car. It didn’t help you one bit that you were still in his damn shirt.

Walking into your apartment, you didn’t stop in the living room where Adam was. “Y/N?” He called after you, getting up. “What’s wrong?” He asked, worried.

“I’ll be out in a minute. I need to change my shirt.”

* * *

Sam’s heart stopped when his phone lit up with a text from you. He closed his eyes then swiped the screen, his face falling as he read it. She was sorry, all’s forgiven-what was she sorry for?. Yeah, he had a shit day, but he wanted that kiss. Hell he wanted to do more than that and he could tell that you had wanted the kiss too. He hit reply before he lost his nerve.

** _Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I wanted to kiss you. I still want to kiss you._ **

Pressing send, he pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes while he waited.

* * *

You had just pulled your top off when your phone went off. It took you a moment to even pick it up. You sat on the side of your bed, and finally read the text.

_Didn’t you just tell Ava you wanted to focus on them?_

At least, you could have sworn you heard that.

_You’re going through a lot right now, Sam. I don’t want you to do something you think you want…just to regret it. And I like working with the kids. I don’t want to screw anything up for anyone._

Hitting send, you got up and pulled out a tank top from your dresser. Pulling it on, you grabbed your phone, and went to the living room.

* * *

Sam sighed as he read your text. He didn’t want to screw anything up either. But dammit, he wanted you and thought that you wanted him.

** _Maybe this is moving too fast, but life is short and I don’t want to miss what could possibly end up as the best thing in my life. Can you say the same thing?_ **

* * *

You flopped down next to Adam, and leaned your head on his shoulder. “So. Spill.” He told you. “What’s wrong?”

“Life.” You groaned.

“Yes, I know, but you’ll need to be more in depth.” He teased.

Sighing, you shrugged. “Sam kissed me.” You said quietly, playing with the hem of your shirt. “This was _after _he heard me groan at him when I saw him topless.”

He laughed. “You could do worse.”

Sitting up, you raised an eyebrow at him. “He _JUST _got a divorce! And then today found out that she had been cheating on him. He had a rough day. Hell, he’s had a rough few months.”

Adam stared at you like you were speaking another language. “Do you like him?” You blushed. “Thought so. So, I suggest that you stop acting like you’re 12, and go with the flow. He kisses you, you kiss back. Go out with him.” Adam took your phone from you and opened the last text from Sam.

“Adam! _What _are you doing?!” You tried to get it back, but he simply got up.

“Landing you a man.” He teased, taking off down the hallway, you on his heels. Adam locked himself in the bathroom and texted Sam for you.

_It’s Adam. I stole her phone while she was blushing over you like a middle schooler. I told her to go with the flow. She likes you. She’s probably scared. Her favorite scent on a guy is Old Spice. Dunno why. It’s weird. Oh! And her favorite soda is Raspberry ginger ale. Favorite movie? Sweet Home Alabama. Ice cream? Mint chocolate pistachio. Use this information well, padawan. And. You’re welcome._

Hitting send, he opened the door and smirked.

* * *

Sam was chewing on his bottom lip as he waited. His phone lit up and Sam held his breath as he opened the message. He looked confused, then the longer he read it turned to amusement, finally he was smiling from ear to ear dimples popping.

_ **Thank you Obi Wan, I will use the information wisely.** _

He chuckled and got busy planning how to win you over.

* * *

Hearing your phone go off, you read the message. “You used a _STAR WARS_ reference?” You gasped, blushing at Sam’s reply, though.

“Oh, you’ll thank me when you’re in his bed.”

You raised an eyebrow. “If I’m thinking of _you _when I’m in anyone’s bed, there’s an issue. Now, before you can text anyone else about me…me, and my phone are going to bed.”

“You love me.” He grinned.

“Night. _Ass_.” You chuckled.

* * *

The next morning, you just wanted to stay in bed. All day. But, you couldn’t. You had to do some school work, run errands, and then pick up the kids. Hopefully things went smoothly that evening when Sam got home. You didn’t want there to be any hard feelings or awkwardness between the two of you. Granted, he did seem happy that Adam sent him that text, but maybe he thought about it and changed his mind?

You stopped at a local Starbucks for breakfast while you studied. You hoped that being around other people would perk up your mood. You were surprised how quickly you breezed through what you had planned for that day.

Your next stop was the grocery store. You didn’t need a lot, but hated to run out of things. As you were walking in the baking aisle, you bit your lip and texted Sam.

_Sam- You’re probably busy, but I have a quick question. I’m at the store, do the kids prefer fudge, dark chocolate, or milk chocolate? Colored sprinkles, or plain?_

Hitting send, you stared at the boxes.

_Oh! And rainbow icing, or no? Sorry… I might be a bit overwhelmed in the baking aisle._

* * *

Sam’s face lit up when he saw the text alert from you. He laughed as he hit reply,

**Milk Chocolate is good, rainbow icing will definitely make you Ava’s favorite. As for the sprinkles, I will leave that to your discretion. The last time we used sprinkles, more ended up everywhere but the cupcakes we were decorating. :)**

If you were going to be baking for the kids, then he knew he had a stop to make on the way home, it was time to put some of Adam’s suggestions to good use.

* * *

You chuckled and replied quickly before grabbing what you wanted.

_I thought I was her favorite? I AM a princess. I’ll see you after work._

You put your phone in your pocket and grabbed cake mix, rainbow icing, and rainbow sprinkles. You’d end up cleaning them up anyway. Before leaving, you got yourself a drink and a gallon of chocolate milk to go with the cake later. You figured that it was something the kids would enjoy helping with. 

You were almost late picking the kids up, thanks to everyone in the grocery store deciding to leave when you did. You made it to the school by the luck of the gods, the kids were just coming out of their classroom as you dashed into the hall. “I’ve got a surprise for us tonight,” you told them both as you walked out of the school.

* * *

“So, Sam, what’s up with all the smiles? After you filled me in on what Jess did with that jerk Benny, I didn’t think you would smile again for a long time,” Charlie asked, eyeing her boss with suspicion.

“I’m over what _Jess _did, it’s in the past. I’m moving on to the future,” he replied. His message alert went off again and he smiled down at his phone. He made a mental note to also get flowers-for both of his princesses. “I want to be out of the office by 5:30 today, Charlie, _no _exceptions.”

* * *

“Oh, what kind of surprise?” Liam asked. “A new dinosaur?!” He asked excitedly.

You chuckled. “No.” You told him. “Not even close.”

He made a face as he was thinking. “A new book?” You shook your head and he ‘hmph’d’. “Can we get a hint?”

You tried to think of something that wouldn’t be too easy for him to guess, but wouldn’t be too hard, either. “It’s a flavor I know you love.” You grinned.

* * *

Sam had just finished the paperwork he needed when he went before the judge tomorrow, when Charlie popped her head in the door. “5:20, time to hit the road boss,” she said with a grin.

He nodded, standing up he handed the papers to Charlie, make copies of all of these, and make sure they are on my desk first thing, please?” He hooked his suit jacket over his shoulder with one finger, “After that get out of here, and enjoy your evening. I plan on enjoying mine.”

He whistled as he walked to his car, in a great mood for what felt like the first time in forever. He should have known that it wouldn’t last. He noticed someone standing at the back of his SUV, once he realized who it was he felt his anger start to simmer.

“Benny,” he growled.

Benny had his hands in his pockets as he moved towards Sam. “It’s been brought to my attention that you’ve been _threatin_’ my cher.” He told him, a bit too calm. “All on account of some little fling.” Sam’s jaw clenched. “You ain’t gettin’ those kids. No matter what ya thinkin’.” 

“Benny, you know me. Do I threaten anyone? I stated a _fact_. You should go ask your precious ‘cher’ if i back down when confronted.” Sam stepped around him, opening the back door on the driver side Sam put his briefcase and suit jacket on the seat, turning back to Benny he said. “As for the fling, I could care less if the two of you fuck yourselves into oblivion. The _affair _doesn’t bother me. What bothers me is that at least one of my children has seen the two of you together, in God knows _what _manner. Jess is a spoiled child who is used to getting what she wants. You should watch your back, _brother_, because she will do the same thing to you.”

Benny looked at him thoughtfully, “What do you think that pretty lil thing’ll do to me?”

“She will make you believe that you are her _everything_, being the good little girl that any man would want. Then when she has you hooked, she’ll get knocked up and a couple years later, you are me.” Sam said calmly.

Benny chuckled. “_Funny_, I do believe she approached me because you couldn’t keep her attention. Seems to me that’s all on you.” He shrugged. “You seemed to be in a mighty fine mood before you saw me. Care to share the reason?”

Sam smiled, “It’s a great day, I’m leaving the office _before _dark, I get to go home to my kids. Eat dinner with them, play them and put them to bed. Who wouldn’t be in a good mood, Benny.”

“Now _see_, I think it’s cause of the pretty lil nanny you got waitin’ on ya’” Benny replied.

“Well, even if it _is _because of her, I’m well within my rights. I _am _a recently single man and she is pretty,” Sam said.

He licked his lips and rubbed his beard before speaking. “There’s that company BBQ comin’ up. Family affair, you remember. Why not bring her along? Ya know, for your youngins.” He started to move away. “I always did like you, Sam. Be a shame to lose a friendship over somethin’ like this.”

Sam laughed sarcastically, “Benny how good of a friendship did we have if you slept with my now ex-wife? But you keep thinking that. Have a good night.” He shook his head, getting into the car, all he wanted to do now was get to the store and get home.

* * *

“Okay, obviously bathtime _before _supper,” you laughed, the twins were currently wearing a good bit of the icing, you still weren’t sure how Liam ended up with it in his hair. “Let’s go guys.”

You heard the front door open and your heart sped up a little bit. Sam was home, hopefully tonight wouldn’t be awkward.

“Where is everyone?” Sam called out from the bottom of the stairs.

Liam came running down the stairs and jumped in Sam’s arms. “We needed a bath cause of the icing.” Sam chuckled and nodded his head.

“_Daddy_!” Ava squealed from your arms.

Sam glanced up to the top of the stairs and felt his breath catch at the sight of you holding her on your hip.

“Come on, Liam.” You smiled. “You have icing in your hair.” You chuckled. “You can tackle your dad after.”

Liam got down and ran up the stairs. “I can’t just eat it out of my hair?” He ask you as you led them to the bathroom.

You made a face. “No.” 

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded, “Well,_ I_ think it would still be good, but whatever.”

You laughed at him, after you got them both in the tub, you let them play for a few minutes. You could hear Sam downstairs in the kitchen, he must be setting the table for dinner. “Alright guys, let’s get cleaned up and eat so we can have cake!”

* * *

Sam put the ice cream in the freezer so that it didn’t melt. He then got plates and silverware out for everyone and set the table. He heard little feet running around upstairs, so he knew that the kids were out of the tub. He gathered the two bouquets and went to stand at the bottom of the stairs to wait for you.

Liam was the first one down the stairs, he gave Sam an odd look seeing the flowers in his hands. “Daddy, what are those for?”

“One is for your sister, and one is for Y/N, buddy,” Sam said looking down at him.

“Did you do something wrong? Is _that _why you got them flowers? Timmy said his Daddy only buys flowers when he does something bad,” Liam said.

Sam chuckled, “No, I didn’t do anything bad. Girls like to get flowers sometimes, it makes them feel special.”

“Well, I won’t never get a girl flowers cause that’s _yucky_,” Liam said with a nod.

“I’ve said it before, you’ll feel different one day,” Sam replied. He heard a noise at the top of the stairs he saw Ava first, he held out the smaller mixed bouquet of white and pink roses for her. Her little face lit up and she smiled. “Princess Ava, for you,” Sam said bowing to her.

You were just a couple steps behind Ava as she started down the stairs. Your heart melted a little when you watched Sam bow to her and hand her the flowers. It took your breath away when, he stood up and brought a bigger bouquet of red roses out from behind his back.

“Princess Y/N, for you,” Sam repeated bowing.

Biting your lip, and blushing like crazy, you took them. “Thank you, Sam.” You smiled. “Let me go put these in water.” You hurried into the kitchen, finding a large glass to put them in until you left that evening.

Sam grinned at your reaction and looked at Liam. “Still think it’s yucky, kid?” He chuckled.

Liam shrugged. “Maybe not for _Y/N_.” He said and ran into the other room.

* * *

You all sat down to dinner, the kids chatting about an upcoming field trip that they were going on soon. “Can you come, daddy?” Ava asked, kicking her feet slightly.

“I can try, sweetheart. I would like to go on a field trip with you guys,” Sam replied. “Do you know when it is yet?”

“No, maybe Miss Harvelle will tell us soon though,” Ava replied with a smile. “Y/N will you come too? _Pleassse_?” she batted her eyelashes.

You grinned at her, “We’ll see munchkin, they _may _only let your daddy come.” She shrugged and went back to eating.

Once you could see that the kids were now picking at their dinner you asked them, “Whose ready for cake?”

Two eager little voices yelled, “ME!” and one deeper voice echoed that request. You laughed, standing up you started gathering the supper dishes, you shook your head at Sam as he tried to help.

“Sit, relax. I got this,” you smiled warmly at him.

He watched you move about like it was the most natural thing in the world to you. Like you’d been here all along. He smiled and chuckled at how Liam was craning his neck to see you bring the cake in. “Cake!” He grinned when you walked in.

“The kids did the icing and sprinkles.” You laughed as you set it down. Grabbing the knife you cut the cake up and started serving. Liam was first, and then Ava.

“Thank you, mommy!” Ava grinned, taking her small piece of cake.


End file.
